A Reaper Among Shinigami
by Fiction of Worlds
Summary: When experiments conducted by Aizen leads him to Harriet. Breaking the bindings of fate and traveling down a path no one can see. Now being raised by beings that don't fit the definition of normal. A Harriet that is different from all other Harriets is unleashed upon the worlds. Disclaimer: Only the Plot, nothing else is mine...


Chapter 1: The Birth of a Reaper

I do not own Harry Potter, Bleach, or Black Butler in any form and credit for such amazing creations go to their respective owners.

Hi everybody, don't worry I'm not abandoning my latest fanfiction 'Sternritter Wizard'.

This is just something I have thought of and thought that with proper management might become a great story.

Private Dr. #4

A baby was left at the doorsteps of a house like any other… an ordinary house.

An old man standing over the baby with a lightning bolt scar. The jagged scar rests on the side of the girl's forehead, still an angry pink. The man with the purple robes with gold stars covering it gave Harriet one last look with his twinkling eyes before disappearing in a soft pop.

4 years later

A young small girl no older than four was walking down the streets, alone. She had been abandoned, abandoned in Japan by her relatives. She didn't understand what made her so hated. Her relatives despised her. The teachers? Sees her as a trouble maker. The adults? Looked at her with disgust.

No, she wasn't abandoned. She was never one of them to begin with. She was alone from the start. A tear dropped out of her left eye. 'No! I refuse to be weak' she declared loudly in her head. Her emerald eyes lighted up, determination present.

Aizen

Hidden in the shadow of the alleyway, Captain Sosuke Aizen watched the girl. What intrigued Aizen was not the abnormally high reiatsu levels constantly being released by the young girl, that only added on. What was really special was the aura of death in her reiatsu, even shinigami, who are gods of death, didn't have an aura of death. Only the Spirit King himself has such an aura and the Spirit King was believed to be Death.

She would've been devoured by hollows long ago, the amount of reiatsu being released was more than most 3rd seats. Oh! What a treat, he had to have her. She would be so useful, he can make her far more loyal than the empty Espada Ulquiorra and far more powerful than Yamamoto. The calculating gleam returned, Captain Aizen was interested, and not many things interest the squad 5 captain.

Lily pov

Potter Manor

Lily wasn't happy, she didn't want to give up her sweet Harriet, but it was for her own good, Dumbledore said so. Well, it better be or else she'll curse him to oblivion and beyond. She simply couldn't wait to see her baby girl again.

"James, I miss her so much", said Lily. "Me too sweetie, me too" replied James.

She's going to make up for all the time she didn't spend with her. Show her what it is to have a mother. Tell her she has a little sister and brother. Give her all the gifts she couldn't give. Give her all the love she deserves.

James pov

Potter Manor

James could tell what his wife is thinking, he missed her too. It tore him up to give her up. He's going to make it up to her. He's going to make up all the birthdays she missed, all the Holidays they couldn't spend together and so much more.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, we're going to make it up to her" James said to comfort his wife.

"You're right, we're going to make it up to her."

2 years later

Orphanage

It's been two years since she found a family. Her mother figure Miss Hiromi, the elder sisters Kallen and Hitomi, big brother Shen, and her little sisters and brothers. For once she was truly happy.

 _But happy things don't tend to last…._

Graveyard

Graveyards…. Unlike how most children are frightened, she felt comforted.

It was a sad day. Big brother Shen died saving them from the serial killer. Miss Hiromi barely managed to pull herself together for the funeral. Kallen and Hitomi were taking a little better than Miss Hiromi, but not by much. But it hit Harriet the hardest, he had died, trying to save her from the killer, Jack the Ripper. Just saying the title was enough to get her blood boiling.

The heavens themselves seemed to be crying at the loss of Shen, rain poured down from the skies above as the men lowered the coffin into its final resting place.

Hueco Mundo…. The Hollow World

Menos Forest

New hollows are formed through regret. As a newly born Wyvern hollow came out of the sands. A pure white body and mask, Amber eyes that gleam in the darkness. ' _Eat_ ', compelled by its instincts, it did just that.

Hueco Mundo

Las Noches

Observation room

This was unexpected, but not unwelcome. This will accelerate his plans at least by a few years. A few years closer to becoming a god. She lived such a sad life before being found by the orphanage. A childhood similar to his. Soon she will be by his side, another pawn… no…. She's more valuable than that. He could see himself in her place, her life was eerily similar to his first moments in the seireitei.

Perhaps she will understand...

World of the living

Japan

Orphanage

In the dark skies above the city, the sky cracked and broke and a hollow flew out undetected. The wyvern then landed in front of an orphanage… one that was deeply connected to it when it was among the living.

The feast has begun

Harriet woke at the sound of screams, quickly jumping out of bed and grabbed the small knife she hid beneath her pillow. Slowly opening the door, only to see the mutilated bodies of her family, and a white wyvern holding Kallen in its jaws.

Hearing the sound the wyvern turned its head and looked at her, before dropping what it was munching on and charged at her. Quickly dodging Harriet struck the wyvern's mask with her knife, to her surprise her knife broke but she was able to crack the mask. Enraged the wyvern stuck and bit her on the shoulder and slammed her into the way… hard.

Harriet was slowly losing consciousness as blood dripped down her side. Painting the jaws of the wyvern crimson.

' _Is she going to die? Is this the end…. no …. I won't let it end like this'._ Feeling a spark ignite within her, deathly ethereal emerald reiatsu explode from her, tendrils of it flew into her hand and started to take shape, becoming a staff longer than her that curved ⅕ of the way from the tip and a long curved blade extended near the tip, forming a scythe. A ring of gold formed around her pupil gleaming vibrantly in the dark orphanage.

Lifting her scythe she struck the wyvern's mask, shattering it, revealing the face that hid behind…. _Shen._ Harriet's expression became one of horror. "S-s-shen?" horrified that Shen is the monster.

"H-Ha-Harriet?..." before a roar full of hunger ripped from his throat and his eyes glowed with hunger and madness. "Kill me! Kill me now! Before I kill you" Shen pleaded towards Harriet but it seems that she loved Shen too much to end him. But before she could say anything Shen's hand shot out and grabbed the shaft of her scythe and impaled himself upon it. Splattering his tainted blood onto Harriet, and Shen fell forward. Mouthing his last words as he has lost the strength to say it out loud, ' _I'm sorry… Harriet'_ , and tapes of film shot out of his fallen body, showing each event of his life, narrated in his voice, from beginning to end as they entered the deadly blade.

 _And so…. Shen's soul was the first to be reaped by the Reaper…_

 _And many more will follow…_

 **Thanks for reading! Please tell me of any errors I have made or anything that will make this more enjoyable and interesting, I'm all ears.**

 **Though…. I am debating on whether or not for Harriet to meet the Grim Reapers (From Black Butler) or the Soul Reapers (Mainly Aizen). Please tell me on which one you would prefer.**

 **Happy Holidays, Everyone.**


End file.
